walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor (Comic Series)
Connor is a character first encountered in Issue 99 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Connor's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Something To Fear Connor is a member of The Saviors. His first appearance is in Issue 99, where he and two other Saviors had been posted at one of the various locations outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone to watch the community and its movements. Connor spotted Rick and his small group's departure to the Hilltop Colony following Abraham's death, and soon after called for the rest of The Saviors in the area for an attack on the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. Connor's volatile nature is rejected by his two comrades; one expresses disdain at Connor's profanity and the other decides to go to join the furthest group led by a Savior named Paul just to get away from him in the beginning of Issue 100. Connor's rally is heeded as Andrea reports The Saviors' attack on the community when Rick returns from his confrontation with Negan, though they were repelled and the majority of the attackers were killed. His fate was undetermined in the aftermath in Issue 101. What Comes After Soon after Kal left the Hilltop Colony, he sent a flare to contact the Saviors. Paul showed up on horse and successfully convinced Kal not to betray the plan to attack the Saviors' home base and take down Negan. Connor is the Savior that leads the group that answered the call. Paul stopped the revelation of the plan by telling Connor their next payment of supplies might be a little low. This infuriated Connor, who subsequently punched Paul in the gut and left with his group in Issue 110. March To War Later on, Connor volunteers to be part of the back-up team sent by Negan to surround Alexandria's walls while Negan and his team go in to wait for Rick's group to return. After Seth and another Savior were killed by Rick and Andrea, it is presumed that Connor either saw Andrea or the flash coming from the rifle she used because he is later seen inside the bell tower sneaking up on her. He ambushes Andrea by surprise with a knife and proceeds to beat her. As Connor begins to choke her to death, he laments that he feels bad for having to kill her after she's gone through so much more pain and loss than other survivors he's met. Death Killed By *Andrea Connor found Andrea's position from where she sniped and started to talk, and torment her. The two started to fight, Connor gave Andrea some cuts, bruises and black eyes. Andrea tried to kill Connor who had her by the window, trying to force her out. Andrea then pushed Connor out of the window, falling to his death, after having his arm slashed. Connor's body was found by The Saviors, and it is unknown whether or not he had reanimated. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Connor has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Negan Connor seems to be one of Negan's top lieutenants, implied by his role as middle man between the Hilltop and the Saviors in issue 110, and a strict follower of Negan. Paul Monroe It is revealed the two have met before and that neither of them care very much for each other. The latter punching the other in the stomach after being told that supplies would be "low" on their next pay. Kal Kal was shown to be very intimidated by Connor and his group as they arrived after being signaled to meet him. It can be implied that they have a poor relationship. Andrea In Issue 113, Connor sneaks up and ambushes Andrea in the bell tower. While choking her, he sees that she has experienced more loss and hardships than most other survivors he's encountered and admits that he feels bad for having to kill her. Appearances Comic Series Volume 17: Something To Fear Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Trivia *It is implied that Connor was a high-ranking member of The Saviors as he was the one who ordered the first failed assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. *It is implied that Connor could be of British descent. **He uses the English slang term 'Twit'. **He can be seen wearing a shirt that bears the Union Jack. **It can be possible that he's a skinhead. *Connor and Dwight are the only known, seen and named top lieutenants of Negan. *In Issue 113, Connor proved he is very good at hand-to-hand combat, since he repeatedly subdued Andrea, even when she had a knife and he was weaponless. ru:Коннор Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:The Saviors